


empathy.

by YouLookGoodInLeather



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anxiety, Disordered Eating, F/M, Interactive Fiction, Meta, Reader-Interactive, Suicidal Urges, Twine, super short, text based game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLookGoodInLeather/pseuds/YouLookGoodInLeather
Summary: a super short creative non-fiction, text-based game starringnesta, cassian, and you.Estimated play time: 1-2 minutes





	empathy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[PLAY](http://philome.la/whispered_pages/empathy/play) **


End file.
